This invention relates to the manufacture of waterproof gloves utilizing a layer of an air permeable material; and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for dry testing the glove to determine if it is waterproof.
Certain types of gloves, for example, waterproof gloves, are made using an air permeable material sandwiched between an inner and an outer layer of material. This material, while preventing water from leaking into the glove, allows airflow through the glove. During manufacture of the glove, it sometimes happens that a hole is punched in the material, that a seam is not properly sewn, or that rip or tear is created. Any of these occurrences renders the glove unsuitable for sale so that it has to be reworked or discarded.
Glove manufacturers test their gloves for water leaks. Conventionally, glove testing requires filling the glove with water and watching for leakage through the outer layer of the glove. While effective, the test requires that the glove gets wet and it subsequently has to be dried. This adds an additional process step to the glove manufacture and adds to the cost of the glove. Further, when a glove dries, it may wrinkle and become misshapen so a secondary operation is necessary to get rid of the wrinkles and insure the glove has a suitable appearance before being packaged for sale. This adds an additional process step and further increases costs.